If Tomorrow Never Comes
by raijin1
Summary: A Rai/Fuu songfic based on the lovely song sung recently by Ronan Keating. Please read & review! ^-^


**:: If Tomorrow Never Comes ::**

**_~ Sometimes late at night  
   I lie awake and watch her sleeping__ ~_**

Raiha stood by Fuuko's open window, watching her as she slept.

**_~ She's lost in peaceful dreams so I turn out the light ~_**

He crept slowly up to her and kissed her lightly on her cheek. She gave a small sigh and snuggled deeper into her pillow. Satisfied that she was sleeping so soundly, he placed a single red rose on her bedside table. With that, he disappeared into the shadows and left.

**_~ And lay there in the dark ~_**

Raiha is back in his own home, on his own bed. He lay there staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the fight he and Fuuko had just recently. He felt guilty about losing his temper and then walking out on her. 

**_~ And the thought crosses my mind   
   If I never wake up in the morning ~_**

He regretted shouting at her. It was the first time he'd done such a thing. He had even forgotten what they were fighting over. Probably something trivial, as was always the case with such a hot-tempered girl like Fuuko. He decided to apologize to her tomorrow. After all, he was leaving for Hong Kong for a week or so. He wanted to make up as soon as possible. 

****

**_~ Would she ever doubt  
   The way I feel about her in my heart ~_**

He wondered how to apologize. She seemed pretty hurt when he shouted. No surprise, since she didn't expect it coming from him. He hoped she wouldn't take his hurtful words seriously. They were just words spoken in a fit of anger.

**_~ If tomorrow never comes   
  Will she know how much I love her   
  Did I try in every way to show her every day   
  She's my only one ~  
  
_**

Smiling slightly to himself, he finally closed his eyes. Yes, he would apologize to her before he left for his business trip. With a tinge of guilt, he realized he was spending less time with Fuuko. He wanted to let her know he still cared very much for her.

**_~ And if my time on earth were through   
  She must face the world without me_****~ **

He shifted to his side, as he thought happier thoughts of their often turbulent relationship. Yes, he decided, she couldn't live without her. He didn't keep rescuing her for nothing. He loved her.

**_~ Is the love I gave her in the past   
  Gonna be enough to last   
  If tomorrow never comes ~_**

But for now, all he could do was wait for sleep to claim him… and dream sweet dreams of her…

**_~ 'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life   
   Who never knew how much I loved them ~_**

****

The next morning, he paid her a visit, this time not in secret. Fuuko refused to see him.

"Fuuko, don't be angry. I really didn't mean what I said!" he pleaded.

"Is that so? ' I don't know why I put up with you'… that sounded as if you really meant it," she spat. "If I make you so unhappy, we shouldn't continue this relationship. Maybe Raijin and Fuujin were paired madougus… but that doesn't make us a 'pair', does it?"

With that, she gave one last glower and slammed the door in his face. Raiha stared at the closed door in shock. Just like that? They were breaking up just like that? He slumped to the ground in a daze. He didn't want to lose her. He had lost so many people already… Kurei, Joker, his parents… 

**_~ Now I live with the regret   
   That my true feelings for them, never were revealed ~_**

She was all he left in this world that he truly loved. _So why didn't you cherish her, a voice in his head asked. _

"Because I always wait until it's too late," he replied ironically to himself.

**_~ So I made a promise to myself   
  To say each day how much she means to me   
  And avoid that circumstance   
  Where there's no second chance  
  To tell her how I feel ~  
  
_**

As Raiha stood in the departure area scanning the place, hoping against hope that Fuuko would arrive. She was still angry at him and refused to talk to him. He himself gave up giving her calls and leaving her messages. 

"Last call for flight 184…" the crisp voice on the public addressing system announced.

Taking one last look around, he accepted the fact that she wouldn't be coming. Overcome by longing for her, he tried to call her once again. He could only reach her voicemail. 

****

**_~ If tomorrow never comes   
   Will she know how much I love her ~_**

Fuuko woke up with a start. The TV was still blaring. Shaking her head in amusement, she realized she had fallen asleep. Must be been due to all those sleepless nights thinking of Raiha. 

**_~ Did I try in every way to show her every day   
   She's my only one ~_**

****

She glanced at the wilted flower on the table. Raiha had left it in her bedroom a few nights ago. She seriously didn't know how he could have sneaked in without her knowing. Oh well, he was a ninja after all. Only after locking her window did his night visits stop.

**_ ~ And if my time on earth were through   
    And she must face the world without me   
    Is the love I gave her in the past   
    Gonna be enough to last ~  
  
_**

Absently, she picked up her mobile phone to twiddle with it. The message icon was blinking. A voicemail.

"Hey Fuuko. It's me," a familiar voice said. "I know you're still angry with me. I just want to tell you how much I regret saying those hurtful things. I know I've not been a very good boyfriend. I don't cherish you enough. But you are the person, no the only person who I truly love in this world. Now, I'm boarding the plane. I won't be seeing you for a week. I'm gonna miss you. I love you."

**_~ If tomorrow never comes ~  
  
_**

Just then, she noticed some text scrolling the bottom of the TV screen.

' Flight 184 heading for Hong Kong crashed just 10 minutes after take off at 10.14 am. There were no survivours.'

Her mind was a blank. Raiha was heading for Hong Kong… but she didn't know his flight number. It may not necessarily be his flight. Then, she noticed an earlier message sent by Raiha.

"Hi Fuuko," it said, "I know you're still mad at me but please come to the airport at around 9.30… please? My flight number is 184. I hope to see you there. Love you."

**_~ So tell that someone that you love   
   Just what you're thinking of   
   If tomorrow never comes ~_**

****

Tears flooded her eyes and rolled silently down her cheeks. Picking up the wilted flower, she placed it against her lips and imagined that it was Raiha's lips… not just some dead petals.

**:: End ::**

**A/N: I was listening to this song at night. It's such a sweet song and I suddenly felt inspired. Yup, this isn't the most original story in the world but what the heck. I love this song! Well, it's my first time writing a songfic so please review. If it's really that bad, I promise not to write another songfic no matter how inspired I get! ^-^**

**_  
  
  
_**

_  
  
_


End file.
